


Crayons

by MalenkayaCherepakha



Series: Baby Scorpius Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Scorpius, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Scorpius just wants to eat everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha
Summary: Scorpius just wants to eat the crayons





	Crayons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr prompt 'Keeping little one from trying to eat crayons' for the lovely [Sara](http://glittering-git.tumblr.com/)

One of Harry’s favourite things about being a dad was watching Teddy and Scorpius together.

Teddy had adored Scorpius from the moment he had been born. He and Andromeda had been the first people to come round once Harry and Draco had brought their son home, Harry having been keen to ensure that Teddy didn’t feel left out or forgotten in favour of the new baby. Teddy’s face had been a picture when he caught sight of the tiny sleeping baby cradled gently in Draco’s arms. Harry would never forget the way Teddy had squealed ‘He’s so small!’, before tentatively reaching out a finger to softly stroke the baby’s downy hair.

As Scorpius had got a bit older and begun to interact more, Teddy’s infatuation with the infant had only increased. He would spend hours at Harry and Draco’s house trying to coax smiles and giggles out of Scorpius, playing endless games of peekaboo with him, and trying to teach him to say ‘Teddy’, even though it would be months before Scorpius was anywhere near ready to start speaking.

Teddy and Scorpius had regular twice-weekly play dates set up, although usually Teddy ended up at the Potter-Malfoy household far more often than just twice a week. Despite the large age gap, Teddy and Scorpius always had a great time playing together, or perhaps more accurately, playing next to each other, as Scorpius wasn’t quite old enough to join Teddy in playing with Lego and small, delicate Quidditch figurines.

The school holidays saw Teddy spend even more time with Scorpius as Draco and Harry tried to give Andromeda a break from dealing with an energetic eight-year-old 24/7.

One day during the Easter holidays, Harry found himself sat on the floor of their living room, supervising the children as they played. He could just about hear the faint sounds of Draco and Andromeda gossiping over a cup of tea in the kitchen on the other side of the house over the sound of Scorpius babbling to himself. Teddy was chatting away to Scorpius, treating his babbles as real responses, as he sprawled out on the rug, surrounded by scraps of paper and crayons. Harry had already been presented with a brightly coloured drawing of himself, Draco, Scorpius, Teddy, and Andromeda, which he had promised to charm to the fridge, much to Teddy’s delight.

Scorpius was sat next to Teddy, supposedly playing with his stackable wooden blocks. He was far more interested in Teddy’s crayons, however, and kept dropping his blocks to try and grab a crayon instead.

Scorpius had recently started to put everything he could get his hands on into his mouth, and he was no different with the crayons. As soon as he managed to grasp one, it would be on its way to his mouth. Luckily Harry had got used to quickly shooting a hand out to grab whatever Scorpius was holding before he could start chewing it, and now had lightning fast reflexes.

Teddy quickly noticed that Scorpius was trying to steal his crayons and abandoned his drawings to join Harry in trying to stop Scorpius from eating them.

It didn’t take long before the crayon stealing became a game of sorts, and soon the three of them were giggling madly as the game descended in to chaos.

Drawn back to the living room by the sound of laughter, Draco and Andromeda entered the room to be greeted by the sight of Harry and Teddy lying flat on the floor, overcome by laughter, while Scorpius sat next to them, clapping his hands excitedly and looking extremely proud of the pandemonium he had caused.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: [MalenkayaCherepakha](https://malenkayacherepakha.tumblr.com/)


End file.
